


chicken soup for the soul

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Whenever he and Shige are together, it always feels like something is missing, something that will make them eternal.





	chicken soup for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori, trope bingo (soul bonding), and donation.

Soul bonding is serious, complicated magic, but Koyama was confident that he knew what he was doing. Despite repeated warnings from his sister, he’d thoroughly researched and inspected the ingredients, double and triple checked the temperature and stirring requirements, and did a few test runs with just water in his cauldron to ensure he wouldn’t miss any steps.

Now all he had to do was tell Shige. He _should_ tell Shige, anyway. He didn’t actually have to, since all the recipe required from the person to whom Koyama was being soulbound was a lock of hair, and Shige leaves those everywhere. Koyama had plucked this particular one from the shower after Countdown like a true creeper, wanting to make sure it was clean and free from any product, and he’d encased it in a vial he’d borrowed from his nephew’s chemistry set to keep it from being tainted by the environment.

He had discussed this with the other members, of course. Massu didn’t think it was a good idea, but only because it really wasn’t necessary with Koyama and Shige already being good friends and soulmates. And while Koyama admits that the man has a point, it doesn’t feel like it’s enough—whenever he and Shige are together, it always feels like something is missing, something that will make them _eternal_.

Tegoshi, well, he’s the one who had given Koyama the recipe to begin with.

It wouldn’t hurt to just go for it, Koyama concludes as he slowly uncaps the vial in his hand. He should be a lot more nervous at making such a permanent change in his life, but his grip is steady and calm. He is almost thirty years old, after all. He’s not just some kid playing around with magic; he’s well aware of the risks and consequences of this spell, and more than ready to accept the result.

“Fire in the hole,” Koyama says out loud as he watches the lone hair flutter down into the cauldron. He expects a huge effect like in the movies, but nothing out of the ordinary happens. It just floats along the surface with the other bubbling ingredients, the low rolling boil almost mesmerizing to his eyes.

His arm lift to stir rhythmically, like his limbs are moving on their own, and he’s grateful for the automation as he’s already starting to feel affected by the spell. It’s something beyond his mortal comprehension, but it feels very good and comfortable and _safe_. The overwhelming blanket of safety is completely new, every single one of his fears and worries disappearing during this process and replaced with what Koyama can only identify as love.

He has always loved Shige, in ways far beyond what anyone can classify as romantic or familial, and now he feels it with every fibre of his being. The closest thing he can compare it to is hugging Shige as tightly as he can, and being hugged in return by familiar arms, even though Koyama can’t count on both hands how many times that has happened recently. They hug, sure, but not like that. Not like the world could crash down around them and everything would be okay because they’re bound together as one.

The spell ends almost as soon as it begins, the water in the cauldron simmering to a stop, but all the feelings remain. Koyama hopes they stay, because he could get used to this ethereal kind of high, surrounding him like a cloud of protection no matter where he goes or what he does. It’s like the epitome of unconditional love, supporting him incorporeally.

He should have expected a knock on his door a bit later, but he’s still disoriented from the abrupt shift in his spiritual cognition. Like any big change, he needed to adjust to it, and he’d made sure his schedule was clear for the next couple days to give himself adequate time. Shige’s too, as the spell would undoubtedly affect him as well.

Speaking of Shige, Koyama knows it’s him on the other side of the door before he opens it; he’d felt Shige’s presence drawing closer without knowing quite why. He prepares himself for angry eyebrows and has his mouth poised to explain the second he opens the door, but his words are muffled by cold lips that quickly warm up against his and the last thing Koyama hears before he’s taken to an even higher realm of mental awareness is the door slamming shut.

The force of Shige’s pounce tips him backwards, but he’s not scared as a hand on the back of his head breaks his fall and the additional weight on top of him is worth the mild pain from crashing onto the floor. Shige’s body molds to his naturally, like they were made to fit together, and Koyama tightens his arms around those broad shoulders as he submits to a kiss deeper than anything he’s ever experienced.

Shige tastes like eternity and all the things Koyama loves, the scent of his cologne pleasant and incredibly arousing as Koyama remembers to breathe. He wants to tell Shige what happened, ask him if he’s feeling the same amazing things as Koyama, but Shige won’t let him up for air let alone to speak, devouring him like Koyama’s mouth is the only thing keeping him alive. It makes Koyama feel everything even _more_ , knowing that Shige wants him so much, that they’re going to be closer physically as well.

Their clothes don’t stay on very long, quickly shoved out of the way in a cutthroat desire to be skin to skin, the nerves beneath practically burning with each square inch of contact. Shige’s fingers leave trails of electricity in their wakes as he explores Koyama’s chest, traces the hard muscles of his abdomen and the sharp line of his hips, pulling little gasps from Koyama’s lungs that are swallowed by Shige’s demanding kiss. Koyama’s hands are all over Shige as well, covering the entirety of Shige’s back before coming to rest at his sides.

Shige shudders from the touch—seems he’s ticklish there—but it just serves to escalate things further, a low moan dying on Koyama’s tongue as Shige grinds down against him. They’re both beyond hard, fueled by something more than sexual desire, and just the mere friction has Koyama’s legs falling open, wrapping around Shige’s to feel as much as possible. Their cocks press together, thick and throbbing and Koyama makes it until he feels precome smeared along his tip before moaning out loud, his noises muffled by Shige’s mouth but echoing inside his own head.

It’s Shige who reaches a hand down between their bodies, stroking them together and thumbing both of their slits, and Koyama feels an ache deep inside him he doesn’t recognize, one that needs to be touched no matter what. Absently he reaches for his pants pocket and retrieves the tube Tegoshi had insisted upon him with a sly smile, implying that things might end up this way, but Koyama hadn’t expected the urge to be this extreme.

Shige accepts the tube without complaint, abandoning their cocks to coat his fingers with the substance and lower them between Koyama’s legs. Koyama brings his knees up to his chest to spread himself as open as possible, jumping when the tips of Shige’s fingers brush his rim. Now Shige’s kiss is soothing, the atmosphere shifting from desperate to amorous as fingertips circle the sensitive muscle, getting him used to the touch before slipping one inside.

Koyama arches at the touch but it’s not enough, even when Shige stretches him enough for another finger, then a third. It feels amazing and incredibly intimate and very, very full, but it doesn’t quench his thirst for physical unity, not with Shige so far away. He’s not even that far, but it’s far enough with the space between them left open for Shige’s wrist, the tiny amount he has to hover over Koyama’s chest to keep from crushing his own arm.

“Shige,” he whimpers, the first word either one of them have spoke since Shige arrived unannounced. “Shige, please.”

Koyama’s body accentuates his plea by rocking back against Shige’s fingers, jerking when they brush a particular spot. He hadn’t realized how much he needed to breath until Shige pulls away, staring down at him from under hooded lids like he can look right past Koyama’s clouded eyes into his soul, and Koyama feels like bursting into tears and screaming for joy at the same time. It’s like they’re having a conversation without words, one that ends with Shige withdrawing his fingers from Koyama’s body and slathering more of the lube onto his own length.

“Shige,” Koyama says again, and this time Shige smiles at him in a way that warms Koyama right down to his core.

“I know.”

Then he’s pressing inside, stretching Koyama to his limit and sending him into a full-body arch that’s immediately embraced by Shige as they combine as one. It’s the final step of the process, Koyama realizes, their physical union finally joining the emotional one they already had and the soul bonding he’d just performed. It’s almost too much all at once, the sensations surrounding him as well as Shige’s cock filling him, the following pause both a blessing and a curse as Koyama’s body slowly conforms to the intrusion and simultaneously yearns for more.

Shige knows exactly when to start moving, looping his arms around Koyama’s thighs and pressing as close as he can while trying to uphold their kiss. It’s a valiant effort, but Koyama’s need to breathe and scream and throw his head back is greater, and Shige doesn’t go far. He mouths at Koyama’s jaw and throat, maintaining contact as much as he can while continuing to thrust inside him. Koyama’s hands lower to grab onto the flesh of Shige’s back end, urging him even deeper, and Shige’s groans vibrate Koyama’s entire body from where they’re pressed into his skin.

This, this is what Koyama wants, what he needed. His thirst is quenched with each thrust, but it’s nowhere near satisfied, not with the pressure that builds up inside him. It’s a combination of arousal, intimacy, and something he can’t quite name, and all he can do is cling to Shige until he gets there, brought closer with each passing second. Shige’s name drips from his lips, continuous like a chant, and it makes Shige move faster, harder, his back breaking out into a sweat as his breath quickens.

It’s not an actual voice in Koyama’s head, more like a feeling that tells him that Shige’s close, one of his hands detaching itself from Shige’s ass and shoving between them on its own. He hisses at the first touch to his own cock, pulling a sharp noise from Shige at the way Koyama’s body constricts around him. Koyama catches up real quick, his body jerking as much as it can in Shige’s solid grip, and he makes it until Shige breathes his name until his orgasm rolls over him, spreading all throughout his body and leaving him tingling and unaware of anything except Shige.

Shige comes right after him, pulsing inside Koyama who can feel every throb, every tremor under Shige’s skin, every breath hot on his own skin. The physical part is over yet Koyama still feels so high, like he’s flying worlds above this reality while still lying on the floor with Shige on top of him, weight pressing him into the rough carpet.

“I should ask what you did,” Shige heaves out, “but I don’t think I want to know.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Koyama replies innocently, grinning at the disapproving frown that forms on Shige’s face. As he’s still inside Koyama and holding onto him tight, Koyama’s not that concerned about it. “It must have been magic.”


End file.
